


This Fucking Summer

by flowerflood



Series: Forevermore [3]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bubble Bath, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Smoking kills kids stay safe, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerflood/pseuds/flowerflood
Summary: George is away for bussiness. Alexander and Ben bond.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Benjamin Tallmadge, Alexander Hamilton/Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington (mentioned), Benjamin Tallmadge/George Washington (mentioned)
Series: Forevermore [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665559
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	This Fucking Summer

**Author's Note:**

> It's quaran-time, my lads. I've got time to write bc guess who can't even fukin go shopping in this shithole of a world, so I might as well write smth. Enjoy.

“That's not really healthy, you know?”

Ben's voice is hesitant and small, somewhere behind Alexander, probably standing in the door to the balcony overlooking the city. One glance back and Alexander knows he was right, because there the boy stands, wearing barely anything. 

The dark blue boxers don't cover much, at least not as much as it appears the boy would like. He's pretty like this, Alexander thinks. 

He isn't the first one Alexander thinks about like this, not by a long shot. He isn't Alex's first love either, since that must have been John Laurens (whom, to be fair, Alex still loves to this day), but he is _something_ , that, Alex can't deny.

George made a good choice with this one; he's different than Alex, a little more tanned, taller, but just about as thin and almost lanky. He grew up in a Christian town, though they weren't even really Christian anymore there, but it rather appears more to be a sort of cult. From what Ben had told them, at least.

And from what Alexander gathers from his behavior, since Ben was obviously raised differently than him. While Ben has issues the typical issues of a Christian boy escaping the brain washing world he grew up in, in which he was told all those things about sins and punishment, about heaven and hell, Alex was raised in a world where he lost his virginity when he was fourteen to a man probably twice his age in an alleyway. 

For all he cared, the man paid well and it kept him from starving in the streets of New York. He had had men before, sometimes even women, but before that, he had only had to so oral, had had the illusion that maybe he could wait with taking it any other way _just a little while longer_ , but things just hadn't turned out that way.

Ben grew up sheltered, while Alex grew up in an entirely different world, or so it seemed at times.

“I know.” “It might kill you someday, you-” “I know, pretty boy. Now come over here, huh?” Alexander stretches out one arm, while leaning onto the railing with the other one. He curls his arm around Ben's waist when he steps next to him.

He offers the cigarette to Ben and, despite his previous protests, the boy takes it and inhales. Alexander can't bring himself to think he's anything but pretty, even as tears gather in his eyes and he coughs, handing the cigarette back with a pained expression.

Ben is in college, just like Alexander. While Alexander goes to Columbia, Ben is in Yale. While his parents don't know where he spends summer break, Alexander's parents don't know he even goes to college.

His mother died when he was twelve, his father drank himself to death. The last time he saw his brother, he was already an addict, although he was only seventeen at the time. Alex likes to think he is dead. It makes him feel less guilty.

“How does anyone like this? That burns and- it hurts, it's-” “I don't know, Bennie.”

Alexander shrugs with a smile and leans against the other. Ben leans against him in return, reaching down to play with his fingers. They're both George's playthings, yeah, that's what most think, but they actually have fun with this. They like each other, they like George, and one can't say the old man doesn't pay well either, Alex thinks.

“When do you think he will be back?” Ben quietly asks, head resting on Alexander's. There is no question about whom he's talking about; George has been gone for the weekend. “It's congress business.” He'd said, but that was all. Not where he was going, not whom he was meeting. George could be a private man. 

“Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Tallboy.” 

Alexander turns his head, making Ben turn his as well, and presses a kiss to those softly rose lips, one hand cupping his cheek, while the other draws him closer by his hip. 

“Pretty sure we still have some time to have fun before the old man comes back. What do you say, huh?” 

Alexander's smirk is mischievous. It draws Ben in like a moth to the light. 

…

“Stop that, Alex, I-” Ben laughs as Alexander splashes water at him from where he sits across from him in the huge bathtub. “Alexander!”

It's rare that Alex sees Ben careless like this, so comfortable and happy. He loves every second of it, loves that he wakes this side of the boy. 

“Hmm, I don't think so.” Alexander picks up the bottle of champagne from where it sits on the floor next to the tub and takes a swig, before passing it to Ben to do the same. “You know, we should have done this way sooner.” He brushed the red hair out of his face and back, while looking over at the older one.

Ben smiles, maybe because he's happy, maybe because Alexander has him slightly tipsy by now, maybe even more than tipsy (George owns lots of liquor, it's like he's tempting Alex to do something with it), bit maybe also because Alexander is there with him and he likes him. Alexander still thinks he's probably just drunk.

“Drinking George's liquor?” “Spend time with each other, alone, away from the old man.”

Alexander likes George, of course he does, but he _is_ an old man and there are some things he just can't give them. Like the feeling of just being two college students, getting drunk in a bathtub, or hooking up on a roof. He can't give them a piece of youth, no matter how hard he tries. He knows that and he doesn't try to fight it. 

But Ben and Alexander have each other and they get along, so, to hell with it, why _shouldn't_ they just sit a bathtub and get drunk on booze that isn't theirs, have fun for a night, and own being young and ridiculous?

Ben giggles in that adorable way that reminds Alex that this boy had a childhood that wasn't plagued by death and poverty. He leans forward, covers freckled cheeks in tanned, soft hands and draws him close to kiss him on the lips without any hesitation or awkwardness. He has come a long way from being that awkward churchboy George brought home at some point last summer. 

This summer, this summer is something else. It's hot and clear and just straightup amazing. Alexander loves this fucking summer, loves being with these fucking people.

When they break apart, Alexander laughs, loud and clear as he almost never does, and instead of being worried for him, Ben laughs with him, before they smash their lips back together. 

This fucking summer. This summer is theirs, and theirs only. Noone can take that from them.


End file.
